


Did You Know?

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Sad Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Draco and Harry witness their son die before them.





	Did You Know?

"Where's my son?!" Harry asked the doctor frantically, walking towards the front desk. His eyes were wide and fear clutched at his heart. Speaking of his heart, it pounded against chest so quickly and loudly he thought others must've heard it.

"Mr. Potter, come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago." The doctor quickly ushered the other man to a hall and began walking quickly, a board clutched in his grasp. The famous wizard walked the same pace.

"He lost a lot of blood on the way over-" The doctor informed the wizard, only to be caught off.

"Is he alive?" Harry asked again, his throat lumping and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He just wanted to see his son. His sunshine. His pride. His son.

"Yes, but you have to understand. The magic entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm-" The doctor was attempting to say but caught off again.

"Can I see him please?" Harry asked more frantically, voice desperate and revealing his emotions. His voice shooked with sadness and fear, fingers trembling a bit.

The doctor hesitated.

He didn't replied for a few seconds until they arrived at a door, 276. "I’m doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived." The doctor opened the door and Harry ran in.

He saw him.

"James." Harry shot towards him and coming to his side immediately, his arm holding him up a bit as he clutched at his hand, squeezing deeply. He glanced down and saw the wound. He forced himself to not gasp.

It was hideous.

James clothing around the wound was covered in dried blood, as so was the other part of his skin. The wound was slightly dried, yet he could see a bit of blood oozing out. The wound was beginning to purple up, with blues and yellow surrounding it. But thats not it. It was huge, large, flesh was revealed and Harry swore he could see bone and the inside of his hip.

"Pa!" James gasped, staring at Harry straight in the eyes. "I did exactly as you said, Pa. I held my head up high-" James struggled to say, voice shaking.

"I know, I know, shh. I know, I know, shh." Harry hushed his son, letting go of his hand and placing it on his cheek softly, sliding it up and down in a calming matter. He hands shook, voice heavy with sadness and fear.

"I know you did everything just right, shh." Harry stared at his son back.

"Even before we got to ten-" "Shh-" "I was aiming for the sky-" "I know, I know, shh, I know I know shh-" "I was aiming for the sky-"

"I know, save your strength and stay a-" Harry began to say, when a familiar voice joined him.

"-live!"

"Draco!"

Harry turned on time to see Draco running towards them, tears already falling from his eyes. Eyes were wide with fear and anguish, as if he knew what was gonna happen. He wore all black; black coat, black pants, black shoes, minus his shirt, which was white. 

"Is he breathing, is he going to survive this?" Draco shot off at the mouth, voice heavy and filled with anguish. When he arrived next to Harry, his hand immediately shot forward and grasped their son's hand tightly.

Draco snapped his head to Harry, eyes firing up with anger. He still hasn't forgiven him.

"Who did this, Potter, did you know?" Draco asked, well, more like snarled, glaring at the shorter wizard who could only stare back, eyes full with sadness, regret, fear, and guilt.

"Dad," James called out weakly, Draco snapped his head towards him and immediately, all anger left, "I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me-"

"My son-" Draco softly said, talking to his son like he did when he was barely a baby.

"We played piano-" "I taught you piano-"

"You would put your hands on mine." James squeezed his father's hand back, and Draco sobbed, heart breaking.

"You changed the melody every time-" "Ha-"

"I would always change the line." James softly replied, the same thing he did when he was always talking to his Ravenclaw father.

"Shh, I know, I know-" "I would always change the line-"  
"I know, I know." Draco took a deep breath-

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf-" Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf-"

"Good." Draco replied softly, tears now streaming at a fast pace. James breathing was getting more shallow.

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf." Draco nodded, he bit his lip as James struggled to breathe.

"Un-deux-trois." James gasped out, breath more shallow than ever.

"Sept-huit-neuf." Draco repeated, voice breaking.

"Sept-huit."

James faltered, body shaking as he took his last breath.

Harry and Draco could only stare in sadness, hearts broken completely.

Draco took a shaking breath, leaning down and letting go of James hand, placing his hand near James hand.

Draco screamed.

Draco broked down completely, he rested his head on James leg, hands shaking, hell, his whole body shook. Harry cried silently, tears gushing out. His hand reached over and grasped Draco's hand for a second.

The Ravenclaw yanked his hand immediately and instead clutched his own hand together as he cried out loudly, face facing down.

Harry took his son's hand and grasped it very tightly. Then, a thought appeared.

He lost two very important people in his live. 

Harry sobbed loudly.


End file.
